memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Vulcan salute
Uploading sound I have both MP3 and wav format of the line "Live long and prosper" being said in Vulcan, I am wondering how do I upload it to MA? Do I just use the image uploader? --TOSrules 21:55, 16 May 2005 (UTC) :Yes. "Image" is a misnomer - you can use the image uploader and markup for various filetypes. Please see . Factorial 19:55, 7 February 2007 (UTC) Come to serve? Forgive my poor memory, but when were the phrases "I come to serve" or "We come to serve" used in conjunction with the Vulcan salute? --From Andoria with Love 12:05, 25 October 2006 (UTC) :Nevermind, Jorg has answered my question on IRC. :) --From Andoria with Love 12:19, 25 October 2006 (UTC) ::For the record (in case this question comes up in the future), it was used in "Journey to Babel" (TOS), "Data's Day" (TNG), and (I beleive) in "Fallen Hero" (ENT).Capt Christopher Donovan 19:05, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Real-life references I have just come to know of a really nice (at least it is to me and I guess most who share the hobby in which context it was used) reference to the phrase. Can I add this and if so, where do I do this. Do I create a new heading for it? --*Jasper* 23:50, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :What exactly do you mean by "real-life" references?--31dot 23:51, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::I guess the example itself is the best way to explain. It has been revealed that the working names for the upcoming three sets (together making a 'block') in the game Magic: the Gathering are "live", "long" and "prosper" :I might be slightly off, so don't go solely by me, but I think that such a reference should go on the Star Trek parodies and pop culture references page, as it doesn't involve a Star Trek production.--31dot 00:25, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Practice :Nimoy learned the gesture, '''which takes practice to do', from visiting his grandfather's synagogue as a child. '' (emphasis mine) No it doesn't. I just did it. 16:16, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :Awesome. -Angry Future Romulan 16:19, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, allow me to clarify. Does this (unreferenced) statement (of questionable accuracy) belong here? 17:31, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe not. I just added an incite tag to it. We'll see if anyone comes along to cite the source. -Angry Future Romulan 17:54, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Removed :In Ice Age, while Manny, Sid, and Diego were traveling through the ice tunnel, Baby performed a Vulcan Salute after Sid saw a spaceship. I have removed the above as it would be better placed on the pop culture references page. --| TrekFan Open a channel 08:15, April 15, 2011 (UTC) PNA The article needs to be written in the past tense, not the present. - 15:25, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :And done. Took about a minute. :) -- sulfur 15:34, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Removed religious details I removed the following note because it seems too irrelevant to the topic of the Vulcan hand salute: :The blessing is found in Numbers 6:22 of the Old Testament where God tells Aaron, Moses' brother, the first High Priest, to bless the Israelites and say, "''May the Lord bless you and keep you. May the Lord make his face to shine upon you and be gracious to you. May the Lord lift up his countenance upon you and give you peace." (There are numerous common translations). The grammatical format of the salutation is very similar to (and probably based upon) the Hebrew greeting, " " (peace be upon you) and its usual reply, "Aleichem Shalom" (upon you be peace). There are also the Arabic version ( ) and the Yiddish version (şolem aleyxem) of it, with roughly the same meaning.'' --Defiant (talk) 08:58, October 22, 2015 (UTC)